


The Sweetest Dreams

by Remlundskan



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M, NKOTB Cruise 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens on the Cruise stays on the Cruise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Dreams

She was dreaming! That was the only thing that made any kind of sense! Because stuff like this didn’t happen in real life. Real life didn’t include making out with Joey fucking McIntyre in a semi dark cabin. So, it had to be a dream! A sweet dream! The sweetest dreams were never true, she knew that! And this was one of the sweetest! A dream where she got to run her hands all over Joey’s oh-so-fucking-perfect body!

She had been drinking and she knew that he had, too, but for him to actually walk up to her? For her to actually follow him to his cabin? For him to actually shove his tongue down her throat and feel her up? Nope, stuff like that only happened in really wild, really wet dreams!

But his hands felt so good as they pulled up her dress and started squeezing her ass. His lips felt so real as they moved from her mouth to her neck and started working on the mother of all hickeys. And no matter how many times she had thought about it, no dream or fantasy could even come close to the actual feeling of the Anaconda pressing against her leg, demanding attention. That sure wasn’t a dream! It was real and hard and wanting!

Wanting her!

“Oh, fuck”, she managed to gasp as one of his fingers started tracing the outline of her already soaking wet pussy, “this is actually happening!”

He laughed, his lips still against her neck, and she thought to herself that possibly every girl Joe had ever been with his entire adult life, had had that very same reaction. But she refused to think about the other girls. Right here, right now? He was with her! And he was setting her body on fire!

“Fuck me!” she whispered, her loins burning as his fingers rubber her love button through her panties. “Please… Fuck me!”

“Not yet!” he said, his fingers still teasing her clit mercilessly and before her brain could even begin to try and decipher those two words and figure out what they meant, he stopped, took at step back, stepped out of his briefs and stood naked, from the waist down. She was licking her lips, not even aware that she was doing so, and he smiled at her.

“Go ahead!” he said and she was moving before he even finished talking, going down on her knees in front of him. She had sucked her fair share of dicks, but the Anaconda was, by far, the biggest she had ever seen.

She tried to think about someone else as she wrapped her lips around it. She had to at least try! Because if she allowed herself to look up and see the face of Joe Mac, if she acknowledged the fact that she was on her knees in front of one of the sexiest men alive, sucking his cock, her head would explode!

But it was no use! There was no way she could picture someone else! There was no way she would ever be able to think about anyone else! Because she was sucking the Anaconda! Nothing, no one, could ever top that! And she was doing a good job! She could hear Joey moan and that sound went straight to her cunt. She was making Joe Mac moan! The thought of that would be enough for a whole year of fantasies, that she made Joey moan like that! Thrilled with this knowledge, she got even bolder, holding on to his oh-so-tight ass as she sucked harder, trying to deep-throat him without gagging. She would get him nice and lubricated before he shoved that monster inside her. Because there was no way she would leave this cabin without getting well and truly fucked by this man. And she wanted it right now!

Looking up, she saw that he was staring at her, and with her eyes only, she begged him once more to put her out of her misery. And Joey smiled at her. He helped her up and kissed her again, holding her close to him as he manoeuvred them both towards the bed. His lips and tongue were assaulting her mouth, making her helplessly addicted. He was ruining her for other men, his hands moving all over her body with the practiced ease of someone who had done this a million times before.

When they reached the bed, he very gently pushed her down and as soon as her head hit the pillows, he pounced, attacking her nipples with his teeth, making her cry out as he spread her legs with his hands, pushing her ass up a bit as he quickly discarded her panties and started teasing her pussy once again.

“Oh, Jesus”, she panted, “oh, sweet, motherfucking Jesus…”

There was no doubt this man knew what he was doing, he could make her tremble with just a look, but DAMN, he was a fucking master when it came to pleasuring a woman. She was shaking all over as he played her like he would play his favourite instrument, fucking her with two fingers, then three, working her like a pro. Pretty soon, she felt her whole body rocking with a massive orgasm, her mind going blank for a few seconds, and when she opened her eyes, the Anaconda was deep inside her and she was staring into the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

So this was what it must be like to stare into the face of God!

“I love you!” she said, her heart pounding in her chest in rhythm to the pounding of the Anaconda as Joey fucked her senseless.

"Love you too, baby!”

He didn’t! Of course he didn’t! He said the same thing to all the girls! She knew that, she wasn’t stupid! But right here, right now? He said it to her! And he was fucking her like a lover. She could feel him moving inside her, and it was making her head spin.

It didn’t take long for her to cum again. As soon as she felt it, she wrapped her legs around him, shoving him in deeper.

“Harder!” she cried, feeling her orgasm course through her entire body, from head to toe. “Fuck me harder!”

Which he did, of course! As she moaned and bucked against him, riding the waves of ecstasy, he fucked her hungry cunt like his life depended on it. Still high on endorphins, she could tell when he was getting close as well, and she held him in a steel grip, knowing full well what might happen if he didn’t pull out in time, and not caring one little bit. Fuck the press! Fuck his wife! Fuck the scandal!

“Fuck me, Joey!”

He groaned as he came, shaking as he emptied himself inside her, and she pressed her head up to meet his lips, but instead, he buried his face in the crook of her neck, sucking hard, giving her a mark to be proud of.

They collapsed on the bed, both of them exhausted, but high and exhilarated after the ride. A minute passed, and another, as they breathed together. Joey playfully pinched her nipple as he pulled out, making her squeal:

“Hey!”

He smiled at her, turning on the full force of the baby blue eyes, rendering her speechless. Another minute passed and then he kissed her forehead.

“You should go!”

Yeah, he was probably right about that! She nodded, got up and started looking for her clothes. No goodbyes, no regrets, no promises! She knew the drill. Hell, Joey didn’t even ask her to keep quiet about it! Everyone knew what went on at the cruise. And there wasn’t a single soul onboard who would even dream of destroying the New Kids by talking about it. It was an unwritten rule: what happened on the cruise stayed on the cruise!

When she got back to her cabin, her roommates all knew what had happened, but The Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell rule applied here as well: They didn’t ask and she didn’t tell.

She was a Blockhead! And she was loyal to her boys!


End file.
